One Shot : 7 Ans d'Attente
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Pourriez-vous attendre sept ans ? Sept ans durant lesquels vous ne sauriez pas si celle que vous aimez est toujours en vie, si elle reviendra un jour ? Si elle va bien, alors qu'elle se trouve avec la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde... Si elle pense à vous... [Synopsis complet sur le ch] - Happy Ending - Label SPPS


Synopsis complet :

« Pourriez-vous attendre sept ans ? Sept ans durant lesquels vous ne sauriez pas si celle que vous aimez est toujours en vie, si elle reviendra un jour ? Si elle va bien, alors qu'elle se trouve avec la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde... Si elle pense à vous... »  
Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Mon histoire. Celle d'un homme qui a attendu sept ans, scrutant chaque jour la grande porte menant à Magnolia dans l'espoir de voir le visage d'une petite mage qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

* * *

16 décembre x784. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce jour maudit.

Une vague sembla déferler sur nous sans que nous ne sachions ce qui se passait. A la guilde, tous frissonnèrent. Le silence se fit, un silence de mort. Nous nous regardions tous tour à tour sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cherchant la lueur dans le regard de l'un d'entre nous qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. Mais personne ne le pouvait, personne alors ne pouvait savoir l'ampleur qu'allait prendre l'examen se déroulant sur l'île de Tenrô. Non, cela, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Les plus faibles d'entre nous tombèrent dans les pommes. Droy et moi. Un soudain surplus de magie nous avait fait nous évanouir.

Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, le lendemain dans l'après-midi, la guilde était étrangement silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Ce fut Kinana, une nouvelle recrue, qui nous apporta la nouvelle.

Les yeux baissés, le visage pâle bien qu'elle ne vint d'arriver, elle n'osa pas nous regarder en face.

- **Je suis désolée**, souffla-t-elle à peine en tendant un journal vers moi.

C'était celui du jour. A la une, un titre qui me coupa immédiatement le souffle. Mes yeux ne virent plus rien et ma respiration devint difficilement contrôlable. Cependant, je décidai d'en poursuivre la lecture à voix haute pour en informer mon ami, et également pour me prouver qu'au final tout s'était arrangé.

- _**« Le Dragon de l'Apocalypse détruit un lieu sacré. Hier, en cette date funeste du 16 décembre x784, Acnologia, le Dragon de l'Apocalypse, a éradiqué l'île sacrée de Fairy Tail. En effet, l'île Tenrô, dernière résidence du premier maître de la guilde, Mavis Vermillion, a été attaquée et réduite à néant alors que s'y déroulait l'examen de passage au rang S pour huit membres accompagnés de leur maître, de huit compagnons et de trois examinateurs. D'après des sources provenant d'un membre infiltré du Conseil de la Magie, on dénombre vingt et une victimes suite à des modifications du nombre de personnes présentes sur l'île. Aucune trace des corps n'a été retrouvée. L'île ayant été annihilée par l'attaque du Dragon, le taux anormalement élevé d'Eternano relevé dans l'air suggère qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu survivre. »**_

J'arrêtai ma lecture à cette ligne, incapable d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient tous morts...Mes yeux restèrent grand ouverts sur la page dont les mots se mêlaient les uns aux autres. L'encre n'était plus que des tâches et c'est à ce moment que je réalisai que c'était là la faute de mes larmes.

Non, impossible ! Sur cette île il y avait trois Dragon Slayers : Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy ! Comment auraient-ils pu se faire tuer par un Dragon ! Et Gildarts, Mirajane, Erza et le Maître ! Tous les mages les plus forts de la guilde s'y trouvaient ! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Et Levy... Mes larmes redoublèrent, coulant le long de mes joues pour aller mouiller les draps de l'infirmerie. Aucun son ne s'échappait de mes lèvres, je restais là, immobile, les dents serrées, incapable de réagir.

- **Ils ne peuvent pas être morts !** hurlai-je en jetant le journal de toutes mes forces.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il allât se fracasser contre le mur, mais au lieu de ça une brise fraîche le ramena au pied de mon lit, comme si le sort s'acharnait à me confronter à la réalité des choses.

- **Levy**, murmura simplement Droy en me regardant, les yeux écarquillés sans aucune trace d'émotion.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Comme un automate, mon ami se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le bar. Il commanda un sandwich à Kinana, la barmaid actuelle et celle qui le serait dorénavant pour toujours si nous n'avions plus aucune trace de nos amis, et se mit à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Il était dans un état encore pire que le mien, ne réalisant rien de ce qui se passait. De mon côté, je posai une main sur mon visage et mes sanglots redoublèrent. Une vois résonna dans mon esprit, celle de Levy.

- _**Jet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**__ s'inquiéta la jolie mage aux cheveux bleus._

A cette époque, j'avais treize ans, j'étais assis sous l'arbre de Magnolia, celui-là même où le monstre qui avait décidé d'accompagner celle que j'aimais plus que tout nous avait crucifiés à la vue de tous dans le but de créer la guerre et le chaos.

Mais c'était maintenant, le vrai chaos.

- _**Droy est un idiot ! **__avais-je répliqué à la magicienne qui faisait désormais partie de notre équipe._

La principale équipe de Fairy Tail, les Shadow Gear.

Elle ne comptait plus que deux membres, à présents, ou plutôt deux corps, fantômes errants sans âme.

_Ce jour-là, Droy m'avait avoué que lui aussi aimait Levy, et je l'avais frappé sans réfléchir. Nous étions amis, mais nous aimions la même personne._ Maintenant, nous étions en deuil de la même personne.

_La frêle jeune fille m'avait tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever, et m'avait décoché un sourire qui m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle. _Plus jamais je ne verrais ce sourire si beau.

- _**Tu es le plus rapide de tout Fiore**__, m'avait-elle encouragé avant de me sermonner. __**On est amis, alors va te réconcilier avec lui ! Que deviendrait l'équipe des Shadow Gear si un membre venait à manquer !**_

En effet, qu'allait devenir cette équipe ? Levy était -ou plutôt avait été- le ciment qui maintenait la cohésion au sein de notre groupe. Elle avait toujours été là pour nous aider, pour nous protéger. Pour nous aimer, même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont nous l'aurions souhaité. Désormais, tout cela ne serait plus jamais possible.

Dans le silence, une voix me parvint.

- **Nous lancerons des recherches dès demain. Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale ont appris la nouvelle, eux aussi, ils ont décidé de nous aider**, disait Macao.

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivit du craquement du bois.

- **Roméo, reviens !**

Une porte claqua, celle de la guilde.

A partir de ce là, les choses se mirent à aller de plus en plus mal.

Une semaine s'écoula. Ce fut l'un des pires jours de ma vie. Dehors, la neige tombait, les gens riaient, tous étaient heureux. Nab rentra, avec Droy, Wakaba et Warren. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Des chants s'élevèrent dans la rue. Nous nous réunîmes autour d'une table. A cette époque, nous étions encore nombreux, mais personne ne souriait. Macao gardait les yeux rivés sur son fils, tentant de lui insuffler un minimum de bonne humeur en ce jour de Noël, mais rien n'y fit, personne n'avait le cœur à rire.

- **Allons, Roméo, ouvre au moins tes cadeaux ! **insista celui qui avait été désigné nouveau maître de la guilde.

- **A quoi bon ?**

Le silence régnait. Des larmes tout aussi silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur les joues du garçon.

- **L'année dernière, tu étais en train de boire avec Kana, la guilde était bruyante comme chaque fois à cette période de l'année. Natsu et Grey se battaient, et Elfman les rejoignait en disant qu'il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un homme, un vrai. On finissait avec une guilde à moitié démolie, des gens endormis dans tous les coins, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Et maintenant**, continua-t-il les mâchoires toujours serrées en haussant le ton, **maintenant regardez-vous ! On n'est même plus vivants ! Acnologia nous a tout pris : notre terre sainte, notre maître, nos amis... Notre famille ! Il nous a pris notre vie ! A quoi bon continuer comme si de rien n'était ! Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant !**

Son monologue se termina dans un cri de rage, il frappa la table de son poing et quitta une nouvelle fois le bâtiment. Près de moi, Laki pleurait, mais personne ne la réconfortait. C'était trop dur.

_**« Souriez, continuez à vivre ! Ils n'auraient pas voulu que vous vous morfondiez pour eux ! Il faut aller de l'avant et vivre pour ceux qui sont en vie, non pas pour ceux qui sont morts ! »**_ Voilà ce qu'aurait dit Levy si elle avait encore été là.

Natsu se serait levé, lui aussi, il aurait déclaré d'une voix forte et solennelle, empreinte de rage : _**« Nous sommes des membres de Fairy Tail ! Nous allons nous battre, et vivre, pour venger nos amis ! Je retrouverai Acnologia et je le tuerai de mes mains ! Il va payer pour avoir osé s'en prendre à des membres de notre famille !».**_

Macao fixa l'endroit que venait de quitter son enfant. En une semaine, Roméo était devenu un homme. Un homme plein de rancœur et de tristesse. Un homme incapable de sourire. Le quatrième maître serra les dents et les paupières. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans son bureau. Il savait que Roméo avait toujours considéré Natsu comme son grand frère, son modèle.

Six mois passèrent dans cette atmosphère lourde. La plupart des membres quittèrent Fairy Tail qui commençait déjà à être en faillite. Durant ces six mois, aucun rayon de soleil, aucun espoir ne vint éclairer nos journées. Un beau jour, Warren revint et nous annonça que le dossier était clos, les recherches prenaient fin. Après tout, c'était vrai : à quoi bon traquer un fantôme ? Nous étions nous-mêmes des ombres errantes sans volonté.

Il fallait se faire une raison. Jamais plus Levy ne reviendrait. Jamais plus je ne verrais son si joli visage, son sourire, la teinte rosée que prenaient parfois ses joues. Jamais plus je ne sentirais son odeur ni n'entendrait le son mélodieux de sa douce voix...

Pas un jour ne passa sans que Warren n'envoyât en douce des signaux télépathiques en direction de l'endroit où avait existé Tenrô. En vain. Readers continua à dessiner les disparus. Avec sa magie, nous aurions très bien pu lui demander de faire « vivre » l'un de nos amis, mais comme l'avait souligné Roméo, à quoi bon essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Les jours devinrent des semaines. Les semaines devinrent des mois, et rien ne changea. La situation ne cessait d'empirer.

Un an après le jour qui marquerait à jamais l'histoire de notre guilde, cependant, un heureux évènement nous fut annoncé : le mariage de Bisca et Arzack. Ce fut le seul jour où nous réussîmes à être joyeux. Neuf mois plus tard, la petite Asuka naissait.

« Asuka ». « Parfum d'un jour ensoleillé ». Elle portait bien son prénom. La fillette était énergique, mignonne, adorable. Un véritable rayon de soleil.

Malgré tout, tout ne continua qu'à aller de plus en plus mal. Après plusieurs années, de moins en moins de missions nous étaient confiées, nous étions incompétents malgré que notre force se fût accrue. Nous fûmes forcés de quitter le bâtiment neuf qui avait été notre guilde pour une ferme abandonnée tant nous étions en faillite. A ce moment, Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus furent là pour nous, mais ça ne suffit pas, loin de là.

Une nouvelle guilde s'installa à Magnolia. « Twilight Ogre ». Lorsqu'un jour ils proposèrent de nous aider financièrement, Macao notre maître accepta. Grave erreur. Jamais il ne regretta plus ses paroles que ce jour-là. Nous devînmes dépendants de nos créanciers que nous devions rembourser chaque mois avec intérêts. Les missions diminuant autant que le nombre de membres que nous comptions dans nos rangs, la guilde accumula de plus en plus de dettes. Roméo devint grand, lui aussi rejoignit nos rangs et commença à partir en mission. Dès qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de la guilde, il le faisait. Il portait l'emblème de la même couleur que Natsu, sur l'autre épaule. Chaque fois qu'il passait à Hargeon, il s'arrêtait un moment sur le port et fixait l'horizon d'un air grave comme s'il s'attendait à voir nos amis revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait cessé de sourire depuis le jour de l'incident.

Droy et moi aussi eûmes droit à ce spectacle. Nous continuions tant bien que mal de faire des missions pour gagner un peu d'argent. Les Shadow Gear étaient maintenus, mais ce nom était devenu vide de sens pour lui comme pour moi.

Même Nab s'était mis à faire quelques missions. Enfin à essayer, car chaque fois il abandonnait et rentrait se planter devant le panneau des missions comme autrefois.

Le sort que Makarov avait lancé sur Readers s'étant dissipé, celui-ci avait retrouvé sa minceur d'antan. A l'inverse, mon compagnon avait sombré. Il se noyait dans la nourriture pour oublier Levy. Notre Levy.

Et moi ? Oh, moi je m'étais trouvé une petite amie. Je voulais oublier Levy, passer à autre chose, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A vrai dire, c'était même mission impossible. Et Droy n'en avait mangé que de plus belle, prenant de plus en plus de poids à mesure qu'il déprimait.

Les Grands Jeux de la Magie furent créés et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'y participer. Encore une grave erreur. Classée dernière, notre guilde n'en fut que plus désertée. Parfois, il nous arrivait de surprendre une conversation entre Macao et Wakaba durant laquelle ils parlaient de dissoudre la guilde. Nos comptes étaient plus que négatifs, nous étions hués à chaque pas fait en dehors du bâtiment. A croire que même les guildes clandestines étaient plus respectées. C'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas.

Readers dessinait toujours, sept ans après. Il imaginait parfois à quoi auraient ressemblé nos amis s'ils avaient toujours été là. Les Twilight Ogre continuaient à nous harceler, parfois même plusieurs jours d'affilée. Ils venaient saccager notre guilde aux meubles déjà quasiment inexistants, s'en prendre à quelques membres, insulter nos morts. Et nous ne pouvions même pas nous défendre.

Dans la rue, les réflexions habituelles ne nous atteignaient plus. _**« Décidément, Fairy Tail est tombé bien bas ! » **_Si seulement vous saviez... Tous avaient oublié notre gloire passée, les services rendus et l'ambiance joyeuse qui autrefois était habituelle. Je me surprenais parfois à scruter la porte, comme si un jour Levy risquait de débouler, accompagnée des autres. Natsu donnerait un coup de pied dans la porte et, insouciant comme toujours, demanderait à la ronde :

_**« Ben vous en tirez des têtes, on vous a tant manqué que ça ? ».**_

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler de mes joues : j'avais pleuré les larmes de toute une vie.

- **Je me demande bien ce que dirait Levy si elle te voyait comme ça, mon pauvre**, ai-je lâché à Droy il y a peu.

C'était un jour comme les autres à la guilde où le souvenir de nos disparus continuait de nous hanter. Mon ami continuait de s'empiffrer et j'avais tenté de le raisonner. J'en avais assez de le voir se détruire comme ça.

- **On s'en fout puisqu'elle reviendra pas !**

Droy se tut aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne pût les retenir. Il cessa toute activité, tremblant tout comme tous les membres qui avaient pu l'entendre.

Laki lâcha de nouveau quelques larmes et une discussion nostalgique débuta timidement. Difficilement. Les mots qui fusaient ne nous faisaient que plus souffrir, mais il était impossible d'arrêter le flot de paroles maintenant qu'il était lancé. Ca nous faisait de plus en plus mal. Aucune amélioration en vue, l'espoir de revoir nos camarades nous avait déjà désertés depuis bien longtemps. La guilde ne tiendrait certainement pas un mois de plus.

Les Twilight Ogre déboulèrent, détruisant encore ce qu'il n'était même plus possible de qualifier de guilde. Nous étions anéantis. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle incroyable nous fut annoncée. De nouveaux relevés montraient que l'île de Tenrô existait toujours. Comment cela était-il possible ? Nous n'en croyions pas nos oreilles. Je tournai les yeux vers Droy et vit dans son regard le même espoir que moi : peut-être allions-nous revoir Levy ?!

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur bondit de joie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Nous embarquâmes dans le premier bateau...

L'espoir nous abrutissait littéralement. Mon ami et moi dansions, bras dessus-bras dessous, avec l'espoir fou de revoir celle qui nous mettait dans cet état.

- **Ca fait sept ans qu'ils ont disparu corps et biens ! Alors on se calme, et on ne crie pas victoire trop vite**, nous refroidit Warren.

Il avait raison. Il y avait très peu de chances pour que nous retrouvions Levy. Et encore moins de chances que nous la retrouvions _en vie_. A ce moment, pendant une demi-seconde, je ressentis une peur telle que jamais je n'en avais ressenti d'aussi forte. Si jamais nous retrouvions son corps sans vie...

Soudain, une forme fut détectée, se dressant sur l'eau. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts. Le premier maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, symbole d'espoir, de bonheur et de vie.

Intrigués par cette apparition, nous nous approchâmes, tout de même méfiants. C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit... L'île émergea de l'eau, elle avait été protégée sept ans durant ?!

Comme un seul homme, Fairy Tail débarqua sur l'île, suivant le fantôme à la recherche des disparus. Etant le plus rapide, il fut normal que je parte en éclaireur. C'est à ce moment que ça se produisit.

Je la perdis de vue. Mavis avait disparu. C'est alors que je fis une découverte : le corps de Natsu, recouverts par les rochers.

- **Allez, Natsu, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! **hurla Max.

Nous secouions Natsu dans un élan de désespoir. Nous étions venus à leur recherche, nous avions vu l'île émerger ! Et tout ça pour les retrouver morts ?! C'était hors de question !

Soudainement, le mage de feu se redressa en nous envoyant royalement balader comme si nous venions de le déranger dans sa sieste. Une sieste longue de sept ans, tout de même. Nous ne pûmes retenir notre joie et sautâmes littéralement sur lui, en larmes.

Alors regonflés à bloc par cette découverte, nous suivîmes notre guide, fondatrice de Fairy Tail et sauveuse de tant de vies. Nous allâmes plus vite que jamais à la recherche de nos compagnons.

Une tâche orange. Des cheveux bleus.

- **Levyyyyy !**

Droy et moi nous jetâmes littéralement à ses pieds, pleurant toutes les larmes de notre corps. Des larmes de joie, et non plus de désespoir. Des larmes de vie.

Panther Lily dans les bras, elle nous observait d'un air surpris, comme si nous étions devenus fous.

- **Elle est vivante !** hurla Droy.

- **Levy est vivante !** ajoutai-je en me réjouissant auprès de celui qui était quasiment mon frère.

A ses côtés, Gajeel, notre ex-ennemi, notre rival, nous observait avec un air sceptique mêlé à de l'incompréhension et certainement aussi une furieuse envie de nous frapper, tout comme Luxus que nous découvrîmes peu après. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher cette journée de juin x791.

Tous nos compagnons étaient en vie. La plupart avaient l'impression de s'être juste évanouis. Pour eux, une journée à peine s'était écoulée, pour nous, sept ans de vide. Sept ans d'espoirs incertains. Sept ans d'attente.

C'était un beau jour d'été, un jour qui marquerait à jamais l'histoire de Fairy Tail. Le jour heureux du retour de l'équipe Tenrô, le jour glorieux de la renaissance de Fairy Tail.


End file.
